<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crazy ex Avengers by Loginisalreadytaken</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25952803">Crazy ex Avengers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loginisalreadytaken/pseuds/Loginisalreadytaken'>Loginisalreadytaken</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV) Fusion, Bottom Steve Rogers, Crack Crossover, Crossovers &amp; Fandom Fusions, Fanart, Fancomic, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Lots of it, M/M, Mean Girls References, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, SteveTony, Stony - Freeform, Stucky - Freeform, a LOT of ships, and a lot of crazyness, songs au, stuckony - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:53:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25952803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loginisalreadytaken/pseuds/Loginisalreadytaken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wouldn't it be beautiful if you could have a Avengers Musical? </p><p>This is going to be a collection of my Fancomics that happily mixes the Avengers with Crazy ex Girlfriend (along with other musical but you'll see later ;3) Enjoy !</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts &amp; Tony Stark, Rhodey Stark &amp; Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Oh my God I think I love you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed the classical trope of "We’re just friends with benefits oh MY GOD FEELINGS!!”  I had great fun doing this! (Also this is stony in a nutshell isn't it?) </p><p>If you like my art you can go on my tumblr @hazel-shithappens or my twitter @HazelStories to see more of it!<br/>You can also support me on Ko-fi here: ko-fi.com/hazelhappened! </p><p>If you want to suggest another song for me to do don't hesitate! ^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. We tapped that ass</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stucktony time ! Or what I called: every beginning of this OTP3 fanfics.<br/>Enjoy !</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>None of the characters or lyrics are mine. You can listen to the original song (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PvMYB7WHkPE), or just watch the show Crazy ex Girlfriend ^^ It'll be worth your time !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Till someone get's hurt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mean girls meets Stony <br/>or<br/>My friend: Why isn't there any backgrounds in your drawings ?<br/>Me: because fuck backgroungs</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you like my art you can go on my tumblr @hazel-shithappens or my twitter @HazelStories to see more of it!<br/>You can also support me on Ko-fi here: ko-fi.com/hazelhappened!</p><p>If you want to suggest another song for me to do don't hesitate! ^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The math of Love Triangles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The math of civil war’s love triangles ~  Yes, I am back with Crazy Ex Girlfriend/Avengers Au. I miss drawing this &lt;3</p><p>I was going to make a full little comic but... Shit happened ? So here’s our lovely Captain’s outfit and the sketchs I had started.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>I don't even ship Stucktony... And yet I <strong>love</strong> drawing these crazy ex song in this context.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You can find the song that started it all here : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ck-UhvbCDAk</p><p>You can also find me on tumblr as hazel-shithappens or support me on Ko-fi at hazelhappened !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>